


American Money

by femalegothic



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, sex on money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalegothic/pseuds/femalegothic
Summary: Chin in hand, [Rio] listens carefully as she explains the situation, nodding along as she talks. Even when she tells him how much she’s short, he just keeps grinning.“So, how you gunna pay me back?”---Beth and Rio try something new.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	American Money

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this, but I just feel in my heart, that Brio would be into butt stuff. 
> 
> Note: There's some talk about exchanging sex for favors in the beginning. Also, the sex is pretty rough. So if that's not your jam, then you should skip this one.

They’re short this week. 

And not by a little. 

They’re short more than $100k. 

It’s not Beth’s fault, even though she knows he’ll blame her. After all, she doesn’t control the nail polish market. She couldn’t have known that little Tiktok girl, Madison Day or whatever Annie said her name is, would tweet that “Cremesicle Daydream” was her favorite nail polish and that the subsequent rush of tweens scrambling to buy it would delay their entire production schedule. 

It’s just not something she could have prevented.

There was nothing she could do but wait for the next restock. No amount of fiddling with the formula would help—that shade is irreplaceable, and she’s already learned that lesson the hard way. 

But now, even with the nail polish in hand, they’re still a week behind, and no amount of all-nighters could possibly get them back on track before the drop. 

Beth just needs a little more time. A week maybe. Ten days max. 

Rio’s cut her some slack before—an extension here, a small loan there—she just has to convince him it’s worth his while. 

And she thinks he’ll be open to persuasion, to hear her out at least. After all, things between them have been better for a while now. Not great necessarily, just better. With her system up and running and the spa business booming, she makes him way more money than trouble these days. 

It probably doesn’t hurt that, more often than not, their meetings end with her on her knees or bent over a work table. 

It’s playful, more of a game than anything else. It’s just that he tends to be a bit more agreeable when she’s sucking him, just a bit more willing to be persuaded when he’s inside her. Usually, she’s asking for something small, like a new blender or a larger supply of singles, something she knows he won’t say no to. Beth has fun with it, daydreaming up some pretext or another while she’s printing. It’s easier this way, to pretend that what they’re doing is nothing more than a transaction.

To pretend it really is just business.

And if he lingers when they’re done—to kiss her and hold her and laugh with her—well, it means nothing if she doesn’t think about it. 

She’s not sure if he’ll go for it. 

Because this time it’s real, and she’s short by a lot, and she’s not sure a blow job will distract him from the missing $100k. 

But it’s worth a shot. 

Rio’s in a good mood when he comes to pick up, smiling and affectionate. He laughs at her jokes and brushes her hair from her face. His eyes follow her closely as she putters around a bit, showing him her new blender, explaining all its features, and letting him feel the difference in the pulp quality. Chin in hand, he listens carefully as she explains the situation, nodding along as she talks. Even when she tells him how much she’s short, he just keeps grinning. 

“So, how you gunna pay me back?” he asks as if he doesn’t already know, his voice low and gravely. 

Beth unbuttons her blouse slowly, keeping her gaze locked on him as she makes her way down. She loves to see him like this—mouth open and eyes burning as he watches her. It excites her to know she has this effect on him, to see such naked desire on his face. When the last button’s undone, she sinks to her knees and presses her lips to his belt before unbuckling it. She makes quick work of his zipper, pulls down his pants and briefs just enough to free his already hard cock. 

She takes her time, stroking him lightly and teasing him with her tongue. Sucking the head into her mouth, she sets a leisurely pace, one she can maintain for a while. She wants to draw it out, wants to keep him groaning and clutching at her hair for as long as she can.

Slipping her free hand into her underwear, she finds herself wet and wanting. It’s almost embarrassing how turned on she is, warmth pooling rapidly in her stomach just from a few circles around her clit. Rio loves it when she cums while sucking him, loves to feel her mouth watering and her rhythm faltering. He’s never shy about telling her how good it feels to have her moaning around his cock. His grip on her hair tightens, and he takes over as she loses herself in the heat of her orgasm. All she can do is keep her mouth open while he thrusts into her throat. 

Beth comes back to herself just in time to feel his hips falter. Knowing he's close, she quickly pulls back, his cock slipping from her mouth and into her hand. She jerks him a couple of times, just enough to get him over the edge. He cums all over her face and chest, just how she knows he likes it. It drips off her chin and seeps into the lace fabric of her bra. 

For a long moment, they stay put—her kneeling between his legs—just staring at each other as they catch their breath, their harsh pants the only sound breaking the silence. 

Her knees ache as he helps her to her feet.

Rio cleans his cum from her face and neck, gently wiping it away with a paper towel from her work table. There’s not much to be done about her chest with most of his cum on her bra. Still, he drags the paper towl over her skin before re-buttoning her blouse for her. Her heart flutters at his tenderness. It’s sweet even if he does leave a few more unbuttoned than she’d like. 

“So…” Beth says, pulling back to look up at him through her lashes, “You’ll give me more time?”

He grins but shakes his head. “Nah, darling, that won’t work. You can’t bargain with somethin’ that’s already mine.”

“What?” she asks, dumbfounded. 

“See, I got my cock in your throat at least once a week. You can’t buy more time with somethin’ you already givin’ me for free.” 

Beth rolls her eyes, annoyed that he’s being difficult. “And you couldn’t have told me that before?”

“Think of it as a down payment, yeah?” 

“Okay, so what do you want then?” She eyes him suspiciously, trying to piece together what he's getting at. 

“Whatchu got that you haven’t already given me?” 

Rio’s messing with her; she knows he is. It’s not like she can give him the money now anyway, and nothing he says will change that. But she’s intrigued by where he’s going with this. He’s never asked for more than what she’s given him. 

“Why don’t you just tell me what you want?”

“I want my money.”

“And you’ll have it. I just need a week.” Beth smiles up at him, her blue eyes wide and shimmering.

Rio cups her chin with his hand and runs his thumb along her bottom lip. “Maybe I’m tired of this game, sweetheart. Maybe it’s time you learn your pretty little mouth can’t always get you outta trouble.”

“I can give you something else.” 

He laughs. “Like what? Your pussy? I already told you, baby, you can’t bargain with somethin’ that’s already mine.” 

“My, p–”–she knocks his hand away from her quickly flushing face–“My, uh, _it_ doesn’t belong to you.”

“Oh really?” he asks, his tone so condescending she wants to smack him. “‘Cause, I think it does.” 

“Well, it doesn’t.” 

“Mmm,” Rio hums, licking his lips as he considers her, “Why you always ready to spread your legs for me, huh? You’d get on this table now if I told you to. Let me lick you and fuck you anyway I want.” 

Her face burns hotter. Protests simmer on her tongue even though she knows he’s right. 

“I–”

“Everything you got is already mine, darlin’.” 

“That’s not true!” 

Rio just smirks at her.

It’s not true. It’s just not. And even if it was, it doesn’t matter if she’s spreading her legs for him because he’s the one always crawling back for more.

Still, there’s not much they haven’t done together. Beth racks her brain, searching for something, anything that might wipe that smug grin off his face. Years of Cosmo articles and Annie’s nauseatingly descriptive sex stories run through her mind and before she can stop herself, she blurts out a single word.

“Anal.”

Rio looks so genuinely taken aback that she laughs.

“Give me more time and...”–grabbing his hand and guiding it around her back, so it rests on her ass– “I’ll let you fuck me right here.” 

His fingers curl beneath her, and he tilts his head, an amused smirk curling his lips. “You really think your ass is worth a hundred grand?”

“Yeah, I do.” She squares her shoulder, hoping she sounds more confident than she feels. The high of shocking him is already wearing off, but she’s not about to back down now. “Plus, you’ll still get your money. I’m just asking for a little more time.”

He’s quiet for a moment, pursing his lips as he thinks it over. Then finally, he says, “One week, that’s all you get. Then I’m comin’ for what’s mine.”

***

In hindsight, it was a stupid idea. 

It’s not that she’s never thought about doing anal before. God, she’s been married for over twenty years. It was bound to come up occasionally, though usually as a joke from Dean about spicing things up. But she’d never really taken it seriously. For most of her marriage, her sex life had been fine, good even. Between her husband and her vibrator, Beth never felt like she was missing out on anything, never felt any need to go further because she was okay with the way things were. 

But it’s different with Rio. 

With Rio, she can’t quite seem to get enough. She wants him—all the time and in every way. Even when he’s inside her, when he’s kissing her and touching her, she always wants more.

The box looks exactly like it did when she’d last seen it nearly three years ago, its unassuming beige packaging relatively unmarred by its time in her sewing kit. Beth bought the plugs for her twentieth anniversary, wanting to reconnect with Dean so badly she’d been willing to give it a go. He’d always wanted to try it, but she’d always been reluctant—even back in high school when she thought she’d never have enough of him. When she bought the set, Beth thought she’d be able to recapture the passion between them. She was so sure if she just showed him how sexy and fun she still was, Dean would look at her the way he used to. 

But, less than a week later, she’d found out about Amber.

So the box sat untouched and unopened until now. 

The three butt plugs are laid out on her bed, along with a bottle of lube and her vibrator. The largest one is decently big. Taking it in her hand, Beth tries to imagine Rio’s cock instead. He’s definitely longer, but she’s more concerned about the girth. Even at its widest point, she can close her fingers around it. Still, something is better than nothing. Beth knows better than to try to take him without preparing first. When she’d first bought the set, she’d spent hours googling “how to have anal sex” and reading review after review before adding it to her cart. 

So what if she’s never done it before. At least she knows the basics. Lots of lube and practice with the plugs, and she’ll be ready to go.

And even though she’s nervous, there’s no denying she’s excited. She hasn’t even touched herself yet, but she can feel the wetness pooling between her thighs. 

Beth moves the large and medium plugs onto her nightstand before getting into position, leaning back against her pillows with her legs spread. Picking up the smallest plug, she pops open the lube bottle and drips a little on its rounded tip. Honestly, the lube looks a lot like cum. Milky white and slightly thicker than water, she watches it roll slowly down the black silicon. She wonders if it’s meant to look like that or if it’s just an effect of the silicone blend. 

The plug is barely bigger than her finger, but she struggles to get it in even with lube. It’s not that it hurts, but she just can’t relax enough. The harder it is for her to take this little plug, the tenser she gets, panicking that she’s gotten herself in way over her head.

She knows she doesn’t have to do it, knows she could call the whole thing off right now if she wanted. But the thing is, she does want it. She wants _him_ in every way. 

She can do this.

People get fucked in the ass every day. 

Taking a deep breath, she re-lubes and tries again. The small tapered end slips inside, and she feels herself starting to tense again. But this time, she just leaves it, letting herself adjust before pressing the plug in further. Slowly, she works it all the way in until the flared base is flush with her asshole.

It feels odd to have something in her ass. The plug is rigid but flexible. It gives a bit, bending with her body as she squirms down to lie flat on her back. She gives herself a moment to get used to it, just lying there on her bed without moving. Every muscle in her body strains with tension as she struggles to get used to the sensation. It doesn’t hurt, not really; it just feels uncomfortable. But, slowly, as she starts to relax, it starts to feel almost _good_. 

Closing her eyes, Beth brings her vibrator to her clit and imagines him there with her, kissing her hard. She can taste his tongue in her mouth and feel his fingers ghosting over her skin like they’d done so many times before. His hands are large and warm, and in her mind, they’re all over her—raking through her hair, cupping her breasts, and squeezing her ass—touching every part of her body like he can’t get enough. 

If Rio were there with her, he’d bury his face between her thighs and lick her until she’s trembling. He’d take his time with her, fucking her with his fingers, and wetting them with her cum before pushing them into her asshole. He’d stretch her good—she can almost pretend it’s his finger inside her now—getting her ready for his cock. She imagines what it’ll be like to have him so deep in her ass that she can feel it in her stomach. 

He’ll fuck her hard, and she knows it will hurt.

But as her orgasm builds, so does her excitement. Each time she clenches around the plug, electricity shoots through her, singeing every nerve in her body. Knowing that, in just a few days, it’ll be his cock stretching her has her whole body buzzing with anticipation. She grinds harder against her vibrator as saliva pools in her mouth, so close to cumming she can taste it. 

She cums hard, her body jerking as the wave of her orgasm washes over her. As she loses herself in it, pleasure clouding her mind, she thinks that just maybe, this wasn’t such a stupid idea after all.

***

The end of the week comes quickly. The money is ready, but Beth isn’t sure that she is.

Nervous energy bubbles in her stomach even though she’s spent the last few nights stretching her ass with the largest plug. It’s big, but she knows he’s bigger—longer and thicker. And, tonight, she won’t be totally in control. He’s going to be fucking her, and she has a feeling he won’t be gentle. 

But Beth supposes she’s as ready as she’ll ever be. 

All that’s on the table when Rio walks through the door is the black duffle bag and a bottle of lube. She's half perched on a stool, sitting stone still even though the plug in her ass makes her want to squirm. The closer he gets, the harder it is for her to sit still. As he stops beside her, close enough that she can feel the heat from his body, she picks the lube up just to give herself something to do.

“It’s the best for this kind of thing,” she tells him matter of factly, holding the little bottle out for him to take. “It’s water-based with a bit of silicone blended in to make it longer lasting and, uh- more slippery.”

He laughs as he takes it, his fingers ghosting over her own. “You google that?”

“I like to be prepared.”

“Mmm,” he hums, turning the bottle over to read the back. “You prepared, huh?”

“Yes.” 

His gaze snaps to hers. “Let’s get down to business then.” 

Beth goes to unzip the duffle so he can count it, but he stops her, grabbing her wrist before she can even touch the bag. 

“Take your clothes off.”

“You’re not going to count it?”

“No, I’m gunna count it, but I wanna see my payment first.”

It takes her a moment to untie the knot at her waist. Beth fumbles with it, her fingers trembling with anticipation as her blunt nails scrape uselessly over the tight knot. But finally, after several awkward seconds, her thumbnail catches, and she’s able to pull a loop free. Yanking open her dress, she quickly disrobes, leaving her standing in only her underwear. She can feel his gaze on her, but she can’t look at him, not yet. Instead, she focuses on folding her dress neatly and setting it aside on the table. She smooths the deep blue fabric—once, twice, three times—before she’s able to meet his eyes. 

Rio doesn’t say a word, just gestures for her to continue. 

Slowly, Beth unhooks her bra and slips it off. Even as she places it, folded on her dress, she doesn’t look away from him. He doesn’t have to bid her to continue; she can see in his eyes that she’s not finished. Only once her underwear joints her bra, and she’s standing naked before him, does he break the silence. 

“Bend over the table.”

The metal is cold on her skin, making her jump as she lays across it. Rio moves behind her, pressing her hips into the edge of the table with his own. Beth can feel his cock, hard already, through the rough material of his jeans. 

He sets the lube bottle down to the left of her head, just close enough that she can see it. Then he places the duffle bag right in the curve of her lower back, the ten thousand ten-dollar bills weighing her down. 

As he counts, Rio rocks against her, making her shudder each time his cock rubs against the plug. It can’t take long for him to finish, but it feels like she’s been bent over the table forever. Her whole body shivers from the cold and the anticipation. But, slowly, the weight on her back lessens until she feels nothing but the light canvas.

Not bothering to reload it, Rio sets the empty bag and runs his hands along her spine. When he reaches her ass, he steps back a bit, giving himself room to spread her cheeks. Beth flushes, imagining what she must look like—dripping and trembling with a black plug in her ass. 

“Mmm,” he runs his thumb over the base, “you really been preparin’, huh?” 

“I told you,” she says, voice shaky.

“Bet you been working on this every night. Been stretching your little asshole just for me.” Her breath hitches as he runs his fingers along her slit. “You’re so wet”–his thick finger slides easily inside her–“you can’t wait to have me in your ass.”

Her legs nearly give out when he presses against the plug from inside her. She’s never felt anything like it before—a sort of pleasurably uncomfortable pressure building low in her stomach as he pumps his finger in and out. Her whole body simmers, warmth bubbling beneath every inch of her skin.

“You like that, yeah?” he asks as he slips in another finger. “Bet you like my cock better.”

“Yeah,” Beth whispers breathlessly, barely comprehending what he said.

Suddenly, Rio pulls his fingers out and flips her over. Her hands fly out and catch the stacks of cash sitting right beside her, knocking them off the table. The bills burst free from their bands, scattering across the floor like a green, paper avalanche.

Before she can even process what’s happened, Rio pushes her down and slips his two wet fingers into her mouth, pushing all the way in until his rings bump against her teeth. 

“Suck.” 

He groans, low and raspy when she obeys.

With his other hand, he frees his cock and sinks into her, bottoming out in one thrust. The pressure in her stomach returns instantly, more intense than before. Beth can feel his cock and the plug pressing together inside of her, filling her up completely.

The sensation is entirely overwhelming. Every thrust sends shockwaves up her spine, scrambling her brain and singeing her nerves. All she can do is cling to his arm as he fucks her, deep and hard, her nails digging into his skin. It’s all too much— his fingers in her mouth, his cock buried inside her, and the thick plug in her ass—the pressure building so rapidly it’s nearly unbearable. Her orgasm crashes over her, hard and fast like waves during a storm. She feels it—pulsing and tingling—from her spinning head to her curling toes. Her eyes water and she cries out, his fingers muffling the sound.

Beth barely has a chance to catch her breath before Rio pulls her off the table and pushes her down onto her knees so she’s eyes level with his cock. 

“Open your mouth.” 

She does, tasting herself on his skin as he presses into her mouth. He holds her head steady with one hand gripping her hair and the other holding her chin. He doesn’t let her suck him, just thrusts into her throat a couple times, using her tongue to clean her cum off his cock. 

When he’s done with her mouth, Rio pushes her backward, telling her to lay down. She scrambles back, slipping on the money covered floor. He’s quick to follow her, dropping to his knees between her spread legs. 

Gently, he pulls the plug out of her. His mouth hangs open as he watches her asshole clench around the length of it. 

“You really thought this little thing was big enough to get you ready for me?” He holds it next to his cock. Nervousness prickles in her stomach. She’d been right. The plug wasn’t nearly big enough. “Maybe it'd be small enough for your dumbass husband.” 

Rio leans forward until his body hovers over hers, propping himself up on his forearm as lines himself up with his free hand.

“But I ain’t him, baby.”

Beth closes her eyes and tries to relax, letting out a slow, jagged breath as he pushes in. It doesn’t hurt, not at first. She’s stretched and lubed enough that the head slides in easily with only a little discomfort. But as he pushes deeper, stretching her too far, too fast, a sharp pain shoots through her, and she cries out.

“Can you take it all, baby?”

No, she’s pretty sure she can’t. It hurts so badly that it feels like he’s splitting her in two, and he’s not even halfway in. But she’s not a quitter. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she steels herself. “I can take anything you give me.”

Rio laughs and brushes the single tear from her cheek with his thumb. “That right?”

“Yeah,” Beth whispers, her voice shakier than she'd like.

“You sure?” He pushes in a bit deeper, his hand dropping to her hip to hold her in place as she jerks involuntarily. “Doesn’t really seem like you can.”

“I can.”

“Just say the word, baby, and I’ll pull out,” Rio strokes her cheek again, “I can cum on your face instead.” His hand falls to her chest, “Or on your tits.” 

Beth shakes her head, not ready to give up. 

“You took a little, sweetheart. More than I thought you could. I can be generous for that.” She cries out as he pushes again, a few more tears welling in her eyes. “Tell me it hurts too much. Tell me your little asshole’s too tight for me. We can be done, and you can get back to printin’ my money.” 

“No.”

“No? Tell me you want me to stop.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“You talk a big game, darlin’, but I got just the tip in, and you already cryin’.” 

He’s right. It does hurt, but Beth doesn’t want him to stop.

Taking a deep breath, she grips his waist and pulls herself toward him, forcing his cock deeper. Rio grunts, surprised by her sudden movement. She’s dizzy from the pain, but she keeps going, taking him all the way. 

For a long moment, neither of them moves. Her whole body is tense, every muscle coiled tight, ready to jerk away. He holds her tightly, keeping his cock fully inside her while she struggles to adjust to him. She clutches at his back, digging her nails into his skin as hard as she can.

Slowly, Rio runs his hands along her body, his light touch soothing away the tension as she gradually relaxes around him. 

“Ready?”

Beth nods, not trusting her voice. 

He grins. 

“Now that I know you can take it, I’m not gunna hold back,” he whispers into her ear, making her shudder. “I’m gunna fuck so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for days. Every step you take, you’re gonna feel my cock in your ass.” 

Pulling out, Rio flips her over and yanks her up onto her hands and knees. Beth hears him pop the top of the lube bottle right before she feels it, cold and slick, on her asshole. He shoves it inside her with a thick finger. Still dripping lube onto her, he adds another finger, keeping her stretched and ready for him. Looking back over her shoulder, she watches as he coats his cock as well while he fingers her. 

She moans, tensing around his fingers as she watches his wet cock slip through his fist. Her asshole still hurts just from having him inside her, but she wants to feel him again. Her whole body hums with anticipation, aching for him to fuck her. 

He must be able to feel it—how hard she’s shaking, how wet she is—all for him.

After a moment, Beth feels him drag his slick cock along her ass before lining himself up. Gritting her teeth, she braces herself to take him again. Still, she’s not nearly prepared enough when he yanks her back, burying his cock fully in her ass with one sharp thrust. She lets out a strangled cry as pain shoots through her. Tears stream down her face, and she trembles from the aching pleasure twisting inside her. 

One of his hands ghosts over her spine before tangling in her hair as he forces her head down, pressing her face onto the money covered floor. 

“You look good like this, baby. Naked on my money with my cock in your ass.” 

She scoffs, the bills beneath her face fluttering. “This is my money.”

“Nah, see, I own you. Everything you got is mine. Your money. Mine. Your mouth. Mine. Your pussy. Mine. Your asshole. Mine.”

“No, I-“

“What’s not clickin’ for you, sweetheart?” Rio slaps her ass hard, making her jerk away from him. “What about this situation makes you think you’re anythin’ but mine?” He pulls her back and spanks her again. “You think ‘cause you print the money that makes it yours?” Then again. “You think ‘cause you’re married, you belong to someone else?” 

Beth scrambles for something to say, but she can barely think as he starts fucking her, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. She cries out, shocked by how much it still hurts. 

“I got a newsflash for you, baby, you print this money for me. It’s mine.” He slaps her again, so hard she’s sure it’ll bruise. “And it don’t matter if you’re married ‘cause I’m the one that fucks you. It’s my cock in your ass. And when you go home to that dumbass husband, it’ll be my cum leakin’ outta you.” 

His pace is as punishing as he promised. Each thrust harder than the last. At first, it’s all she can do not to scream. Beth bites her lip to keep quiet, the metallic taste of blood not enough to distract her from the searing pain. Her vision blurs from tears, and for a brief moment, she feels she might pass out. But the longer he fucks her, the easier it gets. The burning recedes to a dull, throbbing ache, and she starts to feel that familiar, twisting warmth building in her stomach. The pleasure swirls inside her, amplified by the lingering pain. Soon she’s moaning and panting, pushing her hips back to meet him. Her whole body shakes as electricity shoots up her spine. 

It feels so strange to have her ass so full of him but feel so empty when she’s clenching hard around nothing. 

Rio yanks her up by the hair, forcing her onto her knees and against his chest. With his free hand, he slips two of his fingers inside her, grinds the heel of his hand into her clit. She cums hard the second he touches her. Fire rushes through her, burning her up from the inside out. The intensity is like nothing she’s ever felt before. Every muscle tenses and jerks as her orgasm overtakes her completely. She can’t see or think or even breathe. All she can do is lose herself in the heat. 

He lets her fall forward, her body too numb to hold herself upright without his support. She barely manages to catch herself before her face hits the ground, but it doesn’t matter because he pushes her down anyway. With one hand holding her face to the money and the other bruising her hip, he fucks her hard and fast until he cums deep inside her ass. 

He collapses against her, burying his face into her neck. They lay like that for a long time, both too fucked out to move. The concrete floor is hard beneath her, the layer of money doing little to soften it. He’s heavy on top of her, but she doesn’t mind the weight. 

Eventually, Rio pushes himself up, his half-soft cock sliding easily out of her. Beth doesn’t move, just lays there listening to him straighten his clothes.

“Elizabeth.” 

Groaning, she rolls over onto her back, bills sticking to her sweat-slick skin. A sharp pain shoots through her the second her ass touches the ground. When she opens her eyes, he’s standing at her feet, grinning down at her, a bit too pleased with himself. 

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” 

She doesn’t bother to dignify him with an answer, just rolls her eyes and shifts her weight to her unbruised side. She imagines what she looks like to him. Sprawled out, naked, and fucked out on a pile of money. She wonders if he can see his cum dripping out of her tender asshole and onto the washed cash. Based on the way he’s staring between her widespread legs, she assumes that he can. 

“When I come back tomorrow to collect,” his voice low and heavy with promise, “you better be ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> My only advice is that no one should take anal sex advice from me.


End file.
